Kimi ga suki-sempai
by Katsuy Akano
Summary: Yuugi es un chico vergonzoso que no es capaz de decirle un "hola" a la persona que le gusta, pero todo aquello cambia cuando lo encuentra en un lugar que jamás creyó encontrarlo. ¿Qué pasará cuando le diga que siente a Atemu?


Hola a todos(as) que me leen, bueno aquí les traigo un one shot con algunas parte yaoi, por lo que si no les gusta (ejem… xD) no lo lean. Bueno los dejo para que lean, nos leemos abajo n_n

**Kimi ga suki-sempai**

Miraba por la ventana de su salón de clases mientras el profesor explicaba la materia que entraría en el próximo examen, no era que la clase la encontrará aburrida ni nada por el estilo, más bien era lo que se encontraba en el patio lo que llamaba su atención. Siempre veía a esa persona sentada bajo los árboles del patio de la escuela, su compañero de clases que se saltaba la mayoría de las clases y aun así le iba bien.

Pero no era por eso que lo veía desde la ventana del salón, sino era porque desde hacía bastante tiempo atrás lo notaba melancólico y deseaba preguntarle ¿qué era lo que le ocurría? Pero lamentablemente era tan vergonzoso que no podía ni siquiera decirle un _"hola"_, era tanto que cada vez que se acercaba para saludarlo, siempre se quedaba de pie sin poder decir nada y este pasaba a su lado sin siquiera notarlo.

Aquel joven de grandes ojos violeta suspiro triste por su forma de ser y prefirió prestar atención a lo que decía el profesor adelante. Sabía que debía luchar contra aquel problema, pero tenía miedo a que aquel joven no lo tomará en cuenta o que lo insultará, esto era el otro problema por el cual no podía superar el primero.

Las clases habían terminado y el chico de ojos violeta salía del último del salón de clases, no tenía mucho apuro en ir a casas debido a que estaría solo allí, debido a que sus padres habían salido a visitar a su abuelo. Al llegar al patio de la escuela pudo a ver aquel chico que tanto llamaba su atención apoyado en la puerta de la salida de la escuela, por lo que tomo aire y decidido empezó a caminar hasta donde él, pero entre más caminaba más iba bajando la velocidad de sus pasos.

De pronto un grupo de cinco jóvenes se acercaron al chico que estaba afirmado en la puerta y sin cruzar ninguna palabra se fueron de allí ¿serían los amigos de él? Lo más seguro, pero aquel grupo era uno de los conocidos por robar y buscar peleas con otras pandillas ¿por qué estaría aquel joven con aquel grupo? No lo sabría.

Yuugi: _soy un tonto _– suspira – _no se mucho de él y pretendo acercarme _– mira el piso – _un chico como él, nunca vería a alguien como yo _– unas lágrimas caen de sus ojos, pero las limpia rápidamente con la manga de su chaqueta – _será mejor que vaya a casa _

Al joven tricolor de ojos violeta se le había hecho de noche y no se había percatado debido a que se había concentrado mucho en sus tareas de la escuela, vio la hora y recordó que debía prepararse la cena debido a que sus padres no llegarían ese día. Bajo a la cocina en la cual encontró una nota sobre la mesa que decía:

"_Yuu lamento mucho esto, pero no hay alimento en la despensa, por lo que tendrás que comprar comida para hoy y mañana. Recuerda comer muchos vegetales para que te ayuden a tu crecimiento, nosotros volveremos mañana en la noche._

_Besitos tu madre que te quiere mucho"_

Yuugi: _debí bajar antes a la cocina _– suspira – _tendré que salir a comprar algo _

El chico fue a buscar una chaqueta y luego saco el dinero que estaba debajo del mensaje que le había dejado su madre, al abrir la puerta se percató que llovía suavemente por lo que prefirió tomar su paragua (sombrilla) para no mojarse.

Luego de haber comprado comida preparada prefirió tomar otras calles para volver a su casa, le encantaba la lluvia por lo cual el verla y caminar cuando caía lo relajaba, sintiendo que podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Dio vuelta en una esquina sin darse cuenta que era un pasaje sin salida, solo se dio cuenta de aquello cuando casi choca contra la pared. Miro para los dos lados tratando de ubicarse en qué lugar estaba, logrando divisar algo extraño que estaba entre cajas y bolsas de basura, por lo que curioso fue a ver que era.

Al llegar al lugar se llevó una gran sorpresa en ver que era una persona que estaba allí y no era alguien que no conociera, sino era aquella persona que lo hacía perder la respiración cada vez que lo veía. Se asustó bastante al ver que aquel chico estaba herido y que dormía en aquel lugar, se acercó con cuidado de no despertarlo y con colocó su paraguas sobre aquel chico para que no se siguiera mojado.

Aquello hizo que el chico se despertará y parpadeará varias veces sin entender que era lo que pasaba, al levantar su cabeza vio a su compañero de clases que le sonreía dulcemente y le extendía la mano para que se levantará del lugar, más no la acepto y solo miro para otro lado.

_¿Qué haces aquí, Motou?_

Yuugi: _caminaba y me perdí, así fue como te encontré y dime ¿qué haces aquí Kaiba?_ – se agacha a la altura de su compañero

Kaiba: _Eso no es de tu incumbencia _– mira a otro lado enfadado

Yuugi: _no puedes quedarte aquí, estas todo mojado _– aquel chico no lo mira – _si quieres puedes venir a mi casa para cambiarte de ropa _

Lo quedo mirando un rato esperando una respuesta que nunca llego, por lo que se levantó del suelo y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa, miro para atrás un poco y se alegró mucho al ver que su compañero de clases lo iba siguiendo. Sonríe feliz de ver que lo seguía y además de que por fin había podido hablarle, pero tenía dos grandes dudas ¿había estado peleando junto con aquella pandilla? Y ¿por qué estaba en aquel lugar?

Al llegar a la casa del ojivioleta, este le dijo dónde estaba el baño a su compañero para que se diera un baño, mientras el calentaba agua y la comida para poder darle algo caliente a su invitado. Después de dejar aquello calentando fue a buscar algo de ropa y se colocó detrás de la puerta del baño e intento tocar, más no se atrevió por lo que simplemente se agacho para dejar en el suelo las prendas que le prestaría a Atemu para que ocupará mientras su ropa se secaba, pero al enderezarse vio a su compañero con una toalla en la cintura y mirándolo curioso.

Yuugi: _d-disculpa _– tomo la ropa, pero se le cae – _y-yo so-lo… _- sigue intentando tomar la ropa – _te traía ropa _

Logra tomar toda la ropa y se la entrega a su compañero rápidamente, para luego irse corriendo del lugar, mientras que Atemu simplemente levanto los hombros sin entender y entro al baño a colocarse la ropa.

Yuugi se encontraba encerrado en su habitación afirmado en la pared, intentando tranquilizarse por lo que acababa de pasar. Nunca pensó ver a su compañero en esa forma al invitarlo a su casa y ahora estaba completamente nervioso sin saber si podría ver a Kaiba de frente.

Yuugi: _¿por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mí?_

Tomo aire tratando de tranquilizarse y salió de su habitación rumbo a la cocina, debido a que estaba sonando la tetera avisando que estaba lista el agua. Se quedó parado mirando la cocina mientras pensaba en qué cosas podría conversar con su compañero, siempre lo veía de la ventana de la escuela, pero no sabía mucho acerca de él.

Kaiba: _gracias por la ropa _– al hablar hizo que Yuugi diera un salto por el susto – _disculpa, creí que me habías escuchado_

Yuugi: _d-descuida _– tomo la tetera y le sirvió un chocolate caliente a su compañero – _dime ¿te queda bien la ropa? _– un sonrojo constante se apodera de su cara

Kaiba: _si _– toma un poco de su taza y mira para otro lado

Yuugi: _d-dime, ¿qui-quieres algo p-para comer? Aunque no t-tengo mucho para… ofrecer _

Kaiba: _lo que sea está bien_

Los dos comieron en silencio, Yuugi en todo el tiempo estuvo sonrojado y mirando nerviosamente para cualquier otro lado, mientras que Atemu simplemente mostraba cero interés de lo que le ocurría a su compañero. Al terminar de comer Yuugi lavo todo los platos y le dijo a Atemu si deseaba podía ver tele, debido a que aún llovía bastante afuera.

Luego de terminar de lavar todo lo que habían ensuciado se fue a sentar a ver la televisión con su compañero, pero en vez de ver que era lo que daban se quedó pensando en sus sentimientos y que a pesar de que no hablaba con Atemu, le era agradable estar tan cerca de él.

De pronto sintió como era botado en el sofá boca arriba y que su compañero estaba sobre él mirándolo muy seriamente, mientras que le sujetaba las manos sobre la cabeza impidiéndole que lo pudiera empujar, lo único que pudo hacer fue bajar el rostro y sonrojarse como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Kaiba: _¿qué pretendes con todo esto Motou?_

Yuugi: _n-no sé de qué habla _

Kaiba: _no te hagas el inocente, sé que siempre me estas mirando _– Yuugi lo mira asustado, manteniendo aquel sonrojo – _¿no me vas a responder?_

Yuugi: _n-no sabía que… no p-podía mirar_

Kaiba: _no te hagas el gracioso _– ejerce más fuerza en las muñecas de Yuugi, haciéndole doler – _¿qué es lo que pretendes Motou?_

Yuugi: _y-yo no pretendo nada _– ahora intentaba soltarse – _y-yo solo q-quería ser amable con usted_

Kaiba: _entonces ¿por qué siempre me estas observando?_ – Yuugi deja de intentar soltarse y simplemente baja su rostro – _CONTESTA_

Yuugi: _PORQUE ME GUSTA _– mira sonrojado a Atemu y esconde su mirada entre los mechones al percatarse de lo que acababa de decir

Kaiba: _¿Qué te gusto? _– el menor de los dos solo asiente y Atemu suelta una risa– _¿cómo te va a gustar alguien que apenas conoces? _

Yuugi: _n-no lo sé… simplemente… hace un t-tiempo me di cuenta q-que usted m-me… m-me gus-t-taba _– unas lágrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos

Kaiba: _dime entonces, ¿qué pretendes hacer?_

Yuugi: _y-yo nada… s-solo quería ayudarlo _– no se atrevía a ver a los ojos a Atemu

Kaiba: _no necesito tu ayuda _– mira enfadado a su compañero, gracias a esas palabras Yuugi mira a los ojos a Atemu – _no necesito la ayuda de nadie _– se sale de encima de Yuugi

Yuugi: _no diga eso _– se sienta sobre sus piernas – _aunque no lo queramos, habrán cosas que vamos a necesitar la ayuda de los demás _

Kaiba: _veo que si puedes hablar fluidamente _– se burla del chico, haciendo que mire al suelo– _será mejor que me vaya _– se levanta del asiento, pero Yuugi le sujeta la mano – _¿qué quieres?_

Yuugi: _por favor… q-quédese e-es-ta noche… _– se sonroja –_ no cr-creo que pa-se el agua y si se va, se va a m-mojar_

Kaiba: – suspira – _por eso te preguntaba qué era lo que pretendías_

Yuugi: _¿eh? _– mira sonrojado a su compañero

Kaiba: _¿cómo no vas a entender aun?_

El mayor de los tricolores se sienta en el sofá al lado de Yuugi, para acercar su rostro a su compañero pasando una mano detrás de la cabeza de este mientras que la otra la ocupa para atraer su cuerpo, logrando de esta forma juntar sus labios en un suave beso. Cosa que a Yuugi le sorprendió bastante y solo pudo abrir los ojos enormemente y tomar un gran sonrojo.

Al separarse Yuugi se lanzó hacia atrás intentando entender ¿qué era lo que había pasado recién? Y veía a Atemu que lo miraba seriamente, realmente no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando en aquel momento.

Kaiba: _¿Qué te ocurre? _– se acerca bastante a Yuugi y este solo logra colocar sus brazos entre los dos para que no se acerque más – _¿creí que querías esto?_

Yuugi: _esto… yo… s-si… pero no creí que… _– suspira intentando calmarse – _no lo sé _– comienza a llorar

Kaiba: _ordena tu mente _

Le sujeta la barbilla y le da otro beso, pero esta vez siente como Yuugi lo intentaba alejarlo débilmente con sus brazos, por lo que los saca de entre los dos para así poder hacer que se recueste sobre el sofá, manteniendo aquel beso.

Kaiba: _respóndeme ¿qué pretendías al traerme a tu casa?_

Yuugi: _q-que no se fuese a… a resfriar _– vuelve a colocar sus brazos entre los dos – _yo… y-yo no preten-día nada más_

Kaiba: _dime la verdad Motou _

Se acerca de nuevo al rostro de Yuugi para besarlo y mientras lo hace un trueno bastante fuerte suena afuera, haciendo que el menor salte del sofá y abrazando fuertemente al mayor del cuello. El chico de ojos rojos parpadea varias veces sin entender el comportamiento Yuugi, pero se sorprende de sentirlo temblar, por lo que simplemente lo rodea con sus brazos para intentar calmarlo.

Se mantuvieron así por bastante tiempo, cada vez que había un trueno Yuugi temblaba y lágrimas salían de sus ojos por miedo, mientras que Atemu sin saber qué más hacer solo le hacía cariño en su espalda para tratar de tranquilizarlo. Cuando el temporal comenzó a mostrar señales de ir terminando Yuugi se separó de su compañero y miro sonrojado el piso, mientras su corazón latía demasiado rápido.

Yuugi: _l-lo siento_

Se disculpó y salió corriendo del lugar mientras Atemu lo miraba sin entender, solo se escuchó como la puerta de la habitación del chico se cerraba. El joven de ojos rojos suspiro confundido y subió lentamente las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta en la que creía que dormía su compañero, la abrió lentamente y vio al chico tendido sobre su cama, al parecer llorando.

Kaiba: _¿qué te pasa? _– pregunto mirándolo desde la puerta con los brazos cruzados, pero no obtuvo respuesta – _oye, te estoy hablando _– eleva la voz y Yuugi lo mira sorprendido – _te pregunte ¿qué es lo que te pasa?_

Yuugi: _y-yo… _– las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos – _y-yo… snif… le tengo m-miedo a las t-tormenta eléctricas _– se sonroja

Kaiba: _si me pude percatar de eso, pero ¿por qué corriste así?_

Yuugi: _p-porque es ver-vergonzoso que aún l-les tema_

Atemu suspiro fastidiado y se acercó al menor sentándose en su cama para poder encararlo.

Kaiba: _es normal que la gente le tema a las cosas, no deberías avergonzarte por aquello _

Yuugi: _p-pero… es solo una tormenta_

Kaiba: _que es bastante estruendosa y molesta _– toma a Yuugi de la mano y le da un beso en la mejilla – _no te reclames por temerle_

Yuugi: _Kaiba-sempai… _– se sonroja

Kaiba: _¿quieres que salgamos juntos?_

Yuugi: _¿eh? _– se sonroja más aun

Kaiba: _te pregunte ¿Qué si quieres que salgamos juntos? _

Yuugi: _y-yo feliz _– le sonríe

Kaiba: _bien _– lo besa sintiendo la tensión del menor – _tranquilízate, solo déjate llevar _

Atemu empuja a Yuugi sobre la cama mientras lo sigue besando en los labios, mordiendo un poco el labio de su compañero para que abriera la boca, pero este no entiende el mensaje, por lo que le dice _"abre la boca cuando te bese"_ recibiendo como respuesta un gran sonrojo de parte de Yuugi.

Mientras lo besa, sus manos bajan por el pecho del menor recorriendo todo el pecho y de vez en cuando apretando desabrochando los botones de la camisa para dejar así el pecho expuesto y así poder tocarlo. Toca todo lo que puede, a veces deteniéndose en los pezones del menor para irlos incentivando y de esta forma sacarle gemidos a este, logrando su objetivo.

Yuugi por otra parte solo intentaba respirar e ir tratando de comprender bien que era lo que estaba pasando, sobre todo con su cuerpo. Pero aquellas caricias de Atemu no lograba que formara nada coherente en su mente y la felicidad mezclada con confusión se apoderaban de él. No supo cómo ni cuándo, solo sintió una mano muy juguetona en su entrepierna que se movía hábilmente y aquello causaba que gimiera de placer.

Kaiba: _no cierres las piernas _– le besa la frente

Yuugi: _n-no puedo… evitarlo _

El mayor solo suspira y se posiciona entre las piernas de su compañero para evitar que las siguiera cerrando, logrando así tener mayor acceso a esa área y mayor visibilidad. Aunque aún mantenía la ropa interior del chico, se sonrojo bastante al ver el cuerpo de Yuugi: tan delicado y de apariencia débil, aquello le agradaba.

Atemu siguió besando todo lo que podía del cuerpo de su compañero, dejando de vez en cuando marcas rojas por causa de que lo mordía un poco fuerte. Le termino de sacar la última prenda que tenía puesta Yuugi y se bajó los pantalones con el bóxer hasta dejar expuesto su miembro erecto, para así buscar la entrada de su compañero. Al encontrarla intento penetrarlo, pero no lograba entrar, por lo que ejerció un poco más de fuerza logrando así llevar gran parte de su miembro adentro de Yuugi y sacando de paso un gran gemido de dolor.

Kaiba: _¿t-e encuentras bien? _– mira preocupado al menor que no paraba de llorar y no abría los ojos – _¿Motou?_

Yuugi: _s-si… eso… creo _– se tapa los ojos con uno de sus brazos, mientras intenta calmarse – _n-no creí q-que doliera tanto _

Kaiba: _disculpa, fue mi culpa _– le saca el brazo del rostro para verlo a los ojos – _se me olvido prepararte _

Yuugi: _¿cómo es eso?_

Kaiba: _para la próxima vez te lo mostraré _– le besa los labios – _acuérdate de abrir la boca _

Yuugi: _y-yo… l-lo siento _– Atemu ríe por la reacción de su compañero

Kaiba: _creó que ya puedo moverme _

Antes de que Yuugi pudiera pronunciar alguna palabra, siente como Atemu comienza a mover lentamente sus caderas haciéndole doler pero a la vez sentir un extraño placer. El menor sintiéndose confundido de lo que estaba pasando en aquel momento no sabía si gemir o reclamar por lo que estaba pasando, pero al poco tiempo su cuerpo decide por él y comienza a gemir de placer por el movimiento lento que hacía Atemu con sus caderas.

Atemu no paraba de besar a Yuugi en los labios y recorrer con su mano izquierda todo el pecho de su compañero, mientras movía sus caderas. Se sentía completamente feliz de estar sintiendo aquello y su cuerpo cada vez le pedía más y más, así que aquellos movimientos suaves se fueron volviendo un poco más fuerte hasta que su cuerpo no pudo más.

Ambos soltaron sus semillas al mismo tiempo y se abrazaron, mientras intentaban tranquilizar sus respiraciones. No decían nada, solo pensaban en lo que acababa de pasar mientras se apoderaba de los dos un gran sonrojo.

Atemu se salió de sobre Yuugi y se sentó sobre la cama intentando razonar en lo que había hecho. Mientras Yuugi solo lo miraba sin entender bien las acciones de ahora su novio.

Kaiba: _lo siento _– se queda mirando el piso

Yuugi: _¿p-por qué t-te disculpas?_

Kaiba: _porque te forcé a hacer esto _– suspira – _además te lastime _

Yuugi: _no importa _– abraza con suavidad a Atemu – _r-realmente… m-me gusto _

Kaiba: _tonto _– le acaricia la cabeza – _¿era tu primera vez?_

Yuugi: _s-si _

Kaiba: _la mía igual _– Yuugi lo mira sorprendido – _el que haya salido con otras personas no significa que haya hecho esto _– mira enfadado para otro lado

Yuugi: _l-lo siento_

Kaiba: _realmente no sé porque hice esto contigo _

Yuugi: _l-lo siento_

Kaiba: _deja de disculparte _

Yuugi: _y-yo l-lo siento_

Kaiba: _oye _– le toma el rostro – _¿estás buscando sacarle de quicio? _– Yuugi niega – _entonces deja de disculparte, ya es suficiente con el hecho que tartamudees cuando hablamos _

Yuugi: _l-lo sien… _

Sus palabras fueron cortadas por Atemu que le dio un beso suave en los labios mientras iba empujando a Yuugi para que se recostara en la cama de nuevo, al separarse ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos mientras el sonrojo se iba apoderando de ellos nuevamente.

Antes de que pasará algo más Atemu se levantó de la cama y ordeno un poco sus ropas, Yuugi tomo el pijama que guardaba debajo de su almohada y se lo colocó lentamente sin poder mirar a los ojos a Atemu. Ambos se acostaron en la cama dándose la espalda, pero a los pocos minutos Atemu se dio la vuelta para abrazar al ojivioleta de la cadera y apegarlo así a su cuerpo

Kaiba: _¿te molesta dormir de esta forma?_

Yuugi: _n-no_

Kaiba: _que bueno, porque de todas formas no te iba a soltar_

El día había amanecido nublado mientras un suave viento helado soplaba por las calles, dando a saber que ya está pronto a ser invierno y que comenzaría a nevar. Aun en la cama estaban los dos jóvenes de igual color de pelo durmiendo abrazados, los dos quedaron de frente durmiendo y con sus rostros muy cerca del otro.

El primero en despertar fue el mayor que se quedó mirando a su compañero de sala mientras dormía, preguntándose ¿desde cuándo se había enamorado de aquel chico? Y ¿cómo podía haberse enamorado aquel chico de él? Si era verdad le había atraído de primera vista, jamás creyó que se enamoraría de él y solo se percató de aquello cuando ya no podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

Siempre vio a ese chico como una persona que necesitaba su protección y que debía ser tratado con delicadeza o de lo contrario lo podían lastimar, fue por aquello que poco a poco lo fue viendo más seguido en las cosas que hacía llegando al punto de casi ser un acosador. Pero se mantenía alejado de él ¿por qué? Porque su reputación no era buena y temía lastimar de alguna forma a ese chico.

Ahora se sentía mal por sentir que forzó a la persona de quien se había enamorado desde hacía tres año a tener relaciones sexuales con él y no podía creer el hecho de que su sentimiento era correspondido. Sabía que siempre que estaba en el patio Yuugi lo miraba desde la ventana de la sala y cada vez que miraba a la ventana de su sala de clases podía ver esos grandes ojos violeta que lo miraban dulcemente, al igual que habían veces que sentía que aquella mirada lo seguía por los pasillos de la escuela o en el patio.

El que hiciera aquello le agradaba bastante, pero no entendía bien las razones que lo llevaban hacer eso. Más un día dejo de preguntarse aquello y prefirió aceptar aquello ya que lo hacía bastante feliz el saber que la persona que amaba sabía de su existencia, pero se había prometido así mismo que jamás le hablaría para que de esta forma no entrará en su mundo.

Yuugi: _tengo que levantarme _– se acomoda mejor entre los brazos de Atemu – _pero tengo flojera _

Kaiba: _Descansa, hoy es sábado por lo que puedes levantarte tarde _

Yuugi: _K-Kaiba-sempai _– se levanta de la cama haciendo suspirar a Atemu – _y-yo… l-lo siento… pero t-tengo mucho que hacer_

Kaiba: _creo entonces que tendremos que levantarnos _

Yuugi: _n-no, descuide _– se intenta bajar de la cama, pero tropieza por una des piernas de Atemu y cae al suelo – _auch! _– se queja – _usted puede dormir en la cama si desea _– habla mirando el piso – _yo debo hacer las cosas… _– se son sonroja al ver al ojirojo cerca de su cara – _¿q-qué hace?_

Kaiba: _prefiero ayudarte _– mira el rostro de Yuugi y ve una marca roja en la frente del menor – _debes tener más cuidado _– le besa la frente – _solo fue un golpe, pero podría haber sido peor _

Yuugi: _s-si_

Kaiba: _¿puedo bañarme? _

Yuugi: _c-claro… s-sus ropas de… deberían estar secas e-en la secadora _

Kaiba: _gracias _– le revuelve el pelo y sale de la habitación

Motou por otro lado se quedó en el piso tratando de tranquilizarse, le costaba mucho conversar con Atemu cualquier cosa y aquello le molestaba, pero se sentía feliz de ver a la persona que desde hacía bastante tiempo le gustaba allí en su casa. Se levantó del piso y comenzó a ordenar su pieza mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado en la noche.

Atemu por otro lado se había metido a la ducha aun con la imagen de Yuugi en su mente, con aquel sonrojo y sintiéndose feliz de que fuera por causa de se acercaba a él, pero a la vez se enfadaba consigo mismo por dejar que aquel joven pudiera entrar en su mundo. No deseaba que Yuugi se alejará ahora que por fin podía tenerlo cerca, pero sabía que tarde o temprano se enteraría de su vida y aquello harían que se alejaran.

Kaiba: _si se va a enterar en algún momento, que sea ahora que tengo tiempo para poder olvidarme de él _– mira el techo mientras el agua recorre su cuerpo – _no quiero que sea tan corto, pero… no quiero hacerle daño_

Al salir del baño fue a la pieza de Yuugi y le sugirió que tomara un baño por lo que hicieron en la noche, haciendo que el menor de los dos se pusiera como un tomate y que saliera rápidamente de la pieza, olvidándose de paso llevar ropa limpia para colocarse. Por lo que a Atemu no le quedo más que llevarle algo para que se pusiera.

Yuugi se encontraba completamente desnudo en el baño viendo como la bañera se llenaba, cuando siente que la puerta del baño se abre dejando a ver a Atemu con ropa en la mano y su mirada sería. Se sonrojo bastante al ver que Atemu le llevaba ropa limpia para que supiera, pero se sonrojo aún más al percatase de que estaba completamente desnudo en el baño y que su compañero no se iba de allí, sino más bien se le acercaba peligrosamente.

Yuugi: _gra-gracias por tra-traerme la ropa _– mira el suelo, pero unas manos lo hacen mirar al frente – _¿qué pasa? _

El mayor de los dos comenzó un beso suavemente, mordiendo de vez en cuando el labio inferior de Yuugi para que abriera la boca y al lograrlo recorrer así toda la boca de este. Atemu se sacó toda la ropa lentamente mientras seguía con el beso y con mucho cuidado tomo a Yuugi para introducirlo a la bañera y luego entrar él.

Yuugi: _¿Qué va hacer?_

Kaiba: _solo déjate llevar _– cierra la llave del agua y vuelve a besar a Yuugi – _está vez si seré cuidadoso_

Atemu tomo el pote del jabón líquido y puso en poco en su mano, la cual la dirigió a la parte baja de la espalda de Yuugi. Introdujo uno por uno sus dedos, cuidando de no lastimar otra vez a su novio y viendo todas las reacciones de este. Al introducir un dedo lo iba moviendo e intentaba que los músculos se fueran adaptando a aquello para que lo siguiente no doliera.

Cuando tuvo tres dedos dentro de Yuugi y lo veía gemir, sintió que ya era hora de pasar a lo siguiente por lo que los saco con cuidado, logrando así que el ojivioleta lo viera curioso. Giro a Yuugi con cuidado y se posiciono detrás de él para ir lentamente introduciendo su hombría, pero al escuchar gemidos de dolor de su novio prefirió retirarlo y colocar un poco de jabón líquido en su miembro para ver si de esta forma podía entrar de mejor forma.

Al lograr su objetivo comenzó a moverse suavemente dentro del menor, sintiendo como cambiaba la estrechez de aquella entrada a un punto en el que podía casi sacar por completo su miembro y meterlo de nuevo.

El estar de esa forma con aquel chico lo excitaba mucho y le era costoso controlarse, por lo que prefirió tomarlo de las caderas y salir dentro de él, para así que Yuugi se sentará sobre su miembro y así que fuese él el que controlará el movimiento.

En un comienzo Yuugi no supo que hacer, por lo que las manos de Atemu que estaban en su cadera, lo guiaban a moverse suavemente de arriba abajo. Cuando entendió bien que era lo que debía hacer puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Atemu y comenzó a moverse más rápido, según se lo pedía el cuerpo, mientras sentía como las manos del ojirojo le acariciaban la espalda y su entrepierna logrando sacarle gemidos de placer.

Atemu estaba feliz de ver las reacciones de su novio y la excitación en él era cada vez más grande, sabía que si continuaba así no duraría mucho. Pero realmente no le importaba aquello, simplemente se sentía feliz de poder estar en aquella situación con Yuugi y de poder verlo completamente como era en aquel momento.

Los movimientos de Yuugi cada vez fueron más rápido igual que sus gemidos, que muchas veces eran cortados por los besos que le daba Atemu. Ambos dejaron aquel líquido blanquecino salir al mismo tiempo y se quedaron abrazados calmando su respiración por lo que acababan de hacer.

Kaiba: _¿te encuentras bien? _– pregunta preocupado al ver que Yuugi no se movía – _¿Motou?_

Yuugi: _si, l-lo siento _– se separa un poco de Atemu para verlo a la cara – _s-solo estaba descansando _– sonríe

Se terminaron de lavar ayudando al otro para que acabarán rápido en eso, para luego poder ir a tomar desayuno.

Luego de que acabaron de limpiar toda la casa les dio la hora de hacer el almuerzo, cosa que Yuugi preparó con mucho cuidado de no cometer ningún error para que Atemu le gustará lo que cocinaba, mientras que el mayor después de colocar la mesa para comer se fue a sentar al sofá para pensar las cosas que estaba haciendo y ver que debía hacer.

Comieron tranquilamente los dos, conversando de cosas triviales sin mucha importancia, pero estas cosas lograban sacarle risas a Atemu, haciendo que Yuugi quedará feliz al verlo sonreír. Además poco a poco Yuugi lograba calmarse al conversar con su compañero y podía hablar un poco más fluido con él, cosa que alegraba al menor.

Kaiba: _Yuugi, tengo algo importante que decirte _– el menor miro con sus grandes ojos al mayor preocupado, durante todo el rato no lo había llamado por su nombre – _¿sabes de mi reputación en la escuela?_

Yuugi: _la verdad es que nunca le he prestado atención, no me gusta escuchar ese tipo de cosas _– todo lo dice mirando el piso

Kaiba: _se dice de mí que soy un ladrón, callejero, que busco peleas con todos, que no tengo padres y además no respeto a la gente _– Yuugi lo mira sorprendido – _gran parte de esas cosas son ciertas _– suspira – _no pertenezco a ninguna banda en particular, pero siempre estoy peleando con ellas porque se meten en mi territorio, ese territorio que te hablo es donde suelo robar a la gente por placer y a veces por necesidad… por otro lado mi padre nunca lo conocí y mi madre es una mujer que vende su cuerpo durante las noches, por lo que el término "hijo de puta" me queda perfecto _– sus manos que las tenía juntas las cierra fuertemente – _es por aquello que aprendí a que la gente que se te acerca es solo porque busca algo a cambio, sin excepción_

Yuugi: _no es verdad… _– mira el piso con los ojos llorosos

Kaiba: _claro, esa es mi vida_

Yuugi: _no… que no es verdad… eso de… que la gente busca siempre algo a cambio… eso no es verdad _– mira a Atemu llorando

Kaiba: _¿por qué dices eso?_

Yuugi: _porque no toda la gente es egoísta y busca su propio beneficio_

Kaiba: _lo dudo… tú mismo obtuviste algo a cambio a noche _– Yuugi lo mira sin entender – _me diste alojamiento y yo te doy una "relación", así que obtienes algo a cambio _– mira el techo

Yuugi: _¡NO! _– Atemu lo mira sorprendido – _yo quiero salir con usted porque realmente lo amo _– se sonroja bastante – _n-no quiero s-salir c-con usted por… porque solo… le di casa una noche snif _– empieza a llorar – _yo realmente lo… lo amo… aunque no lo conozca bien… yo… yo quiero estar a su lado… no me importa si es solo de amigos… yo quiero… estar a su lado_

Kaiba: _¿a pesar de mi vida?_

Yuugi: _alguna de esas cosas usted no las eligió… otras quizás tomo malas decisiones… pero no me importa… quiero estar a su lado… _– el sonrojo se mantiene en su rostro

Kaiba: _tonto, solo te haré daño _

Yuugi: _no me importa… _

Kaiba: _¿qué ganaras con eso?_

Yuugi: _no tengo porque ganar algo… solo quiero verlo feliz _

Kaiba:_ tonto _– lo abraza y Yuugi se acomoda – _lo más probable es que te haga sufrir si te quedas a mi lado o que te decepcionaré _

Yuugi: _u-uno siempre va a p-pasará a l-lastimar a… alguien q-que quiere… simplemente hay que… s-saber arrepentirse y… pedir perdón… y dudo que… me… decepcione _

Kaiba: _realmente eres una persona muy especial _– suspira y abraza más fuerte a Yuugi – _nunca había conocido a alguien como tú _

Yuugi: _t-todos somos distintos… dudo que exista alguien igual a otro en actitud_ – cierra los ojos feliz de estar al lado de la persona que más amaba

Kaiba: _¿y qué piensas hacer desde ahora?_

Yuugi: _hacer que cambie su forma de ver las cosas y a las personas _– levanta el rostro y le da un beso en la mejilla a Atemu, dejándolo sorprendido – _para que así pueda ser feliz_

Kaiba: _tonto _– le toma la cara – _mis labios están aquí _– le da un beso en los labios

Los dos ahora tenían un gran camino por delante, debido a su forma de ver la vida era muy distinta y lo más probable era que tuvieran a futuro discusiones por aquello, pero como ambos deseaban estar al lado del otro aquellas cosas las superarían con un poco de dificultad, valorando el cariño de su compañero.

**Fin**

¿Katsuy por qué hiciste este one shot en vez de continuar tus dos fic's que hace tiempo queremos leer? Porque no tengo idea como continuarlos -.-

¿Katsuy piensas continuarlos alguna vez? Eso deseo, pero como no sé cómo continuarlos aun he preferido dedicar tiempo a reescribir los fic's que se me perdieron

¿Cuándo subirías eso fic's? Cuando los haya terminado, pienso subirlos todos los capítulos de una

¿Por qué? Porque así no pierdo el hilo de la historia y puedo modificarla si se me place xD

¿Harás alguna continuación a esta historia? Lo dudo, si quedo alguna duda la contestaré por mi ask (katsuyakano) o por Facebook ( 1)

Bueno, espero que le haya sido de agrado un poco de pervención de mi parte. Este fic lo iba a subir hace bastante tiempo atrás, pero lamentablemente no he tenido tiempo para continuar escribiendo debido a que estoy entrando a la última ronda de exámenes aquí en la U.

Gracias por leer!

Se cuidan!

Atte. **Katsuy Akano**


End file.
